


She Belongs to Me

by Matcha97



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, Hakuouki SSL
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matcha97/pseuds/Matcha97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The relationship between Y/n and Chikage did not go as plan, Chikage had a fiance and Y/n decided to end the relationship. Now, Souji is in Y/n's radar; what could go wrong?</p><p> </p><p>Slight warning: Updates are damn slow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to do a love triangle. Enjoy! This is quite popular with my wattpad readers!

   Y/n and Chikage had been dating for a month in secrecy. Only their friends in school knew about their relationship.   
  
Chikage was the heir to the wealthy Kazama household. Things got complicated when Chikage decided to bring Y/n to meet his family.

"Chikage... I think this is a bad idea." Y/n whispered to him.

"I will protect you don't worry." Chikage assured her.

The car stopped, the driver opened the door. As Y/n and Chikage stepped out, she gawked at the size of the mansion.

"S-so huge! Just how rich are you?"  She blurted.

"You guess." He replied cockily.

Y/n punched him playfully; Chikage let her in to the house.

"Welcome back young master, madam had been waiting for you." The butler greeted him.

———————————————————————————————————————————————

  Y/n was sitting quietly with Chikage waiting for his mother; the H/c girl was playing with her fingers. Chikage could tell that she was very nervous.

"Relax. I'm here." He gently squeezed her hand.

She looked up to him and let out a soft smile.

They heard someone walking into the living room. They were expcting Chikage's mother, but a girl with long curly blond locks came in instead.

"Chikage! Welcome ba- Who is she?!" She demanded.

"Arisa, this is Y/n. My girlfriend." Chikage replied.

"What?! I demand you to break up with her! I am your fiancé." Arisa huffed.

"F-fiancé?!" Y/n sounded surprised.

"Yes. Break up with him or else." Arisa gave a dark look.

She stepped away from those two and ran away from the situation.

"Look what did you did Aria. I have no intention on marring you." Chikage said with an angry voice.

His glare was fierce enough to make Arisa fear him.

    Outside of the Kazama manor, Y/n called Souji.

"Sup, N/n-chan." the brown-haired male greeted her from the other line.

"Souji. Could you come and pick me up?" She asked softly.

Souji sensed something wrong and asked, "Where are you?"

"At Chikage's place. Just come and get me. I don't want stay there any longer." She pleaded.

"I'll be there in five." He told her and hung up the phone.

While waiting for Souji to pick her up, Y/n had second thoughts on breaking up with Chikage. Someone tapped her shoulder.

"Ch- Senpai." She spoke out.

"Y/n, it's not what you think." He reasoned.

"You had a fiancé and you didn't tell me?! You do not trust me enough. I am your girlfriend." She ragged.

Souji came; Y/n went to him.

"Senpai, maybe we should give each other space," She told him and followed Souji.

Chikage stood at his spot watching Y/n walked away from him with one of his rivals.   
  
Before Souji and Y/n leaves, the brune gave a smirk to him and it made Chikage grit his teeth in annoyance.


	2. Chapter 2

  
    After the whole fiasco with Chikage, Y/n ignored the blond third year and his lackeys Amagiri and Shiranui. Worst of all, Arisa was also transferred to Hakuou High and was placed in her class.

"Ne, Y/n-chan. Let's eat lunch together with Hajime-kun, Chizuru-chan and the others." Souji suggested while bumping shoulders with the H/c girl.

"Sure. Just like old times." Y/n replied with a forced fake smile.

Souji knew Y/n's facade she only did that because Chikage was just in front of them with Arisa clinging onto him. They walked by those too calmly and coolly. Chikage was hoping that Y/n would spare him a glance but, she did not. 

"Ne, Chikage. After school could we go to Roppongi? There is this new restaurant I want to go." Arisa cutely asked. 

"Sure." Chikage replied with a bored tone.

 

**+Time Skip, lunch break +**

 

     Y/n and Souji were walking to the roof top where Chizuru and the others usually ate their lunch.   
She was nervous yet excited, it has been N months that she had not ate with her friends.

"What's wrong?" Souji asked with a teasing smile. 

"Nothing's wrong. Just nervous and excited." She replied.

"There isn't anything to be nervous about. They are your friends." Souji assured her. 

  At the roof top, everyone was happy too see Y/n again. They tackled her into a big bear hug. 

"Is it true?! That Kazama had a fiancee?" Heisuke was the first one to bomb her a question.

"Yes, it's true. She's a spoiled rich girl." Y/n replied. 

"You deserve better." Saito spoke out nonchalantly and everyone looked at his with an awkward look.

Souji looked at Y/n with a sad expression and Saito saw through him; he decided not to bring up the topic. Y/n was laughing and smiling with her friends through out lunch time. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    The last period was history with Mr. Hijikata. Y/n was half asleep while Heisuke and Souji were completely out cold due to the boring atmosphere that Mr. Hijikata was giving. Only Chizuru, Saito , Yamazaki were awake during the entire class. 

"Alright, the essay on Date Masamune will be due next week Thursday. I will not tolerate late submissions." Mr. Hijikata told the entire class. 

After Mr. Hijikata dismissed the class, Y/n was wide awake. She looked like a zombie, her h/c locks were messy.

"Wake up Souji please, Y/n. You guys are on duty today." Saito spoke out.

Y/n got up from her table and shook the brune. 

"Wake up Souji. School is over. We have classroom duty." Y/n spoke out.

"Onee-chan, five more minutes." He grumbled. 

Y/n huffed and shook him until he was awake, "Ngn... Could you wake me up in a decent way?" He asked.

The h/c girl just chucked the black board duster to his head, she ignored his pointless flirting. Souji frowned and did his work. 

 

**\+ At The shoe locker +**

 

  Souji and Y/n were walking home, as Y/n was putting on her shoes; she did not noticeds Souji was watching her. 

"Ne, Y/n-chan~ Let's go to Ikebukuro today. Your favorite game is releasing today." Souji told her. 

"Sure. Let's g-" She was cut off by Souji kissing her. 

Not far from them, Chikage was shocked to see Souji made a bold move. He knew that Souji did that on purpose. He returned the glare and walked out from the school compound. 

"What the hell?! You don't just assault people with kisses you numskull!" Y/n hissed. 

Souji just laughed it off and walked out of the door with an angry Y/n catching up from behind. 

"I knew you better than him. " he softly mumbles.

  After that, they enjoyed their not official date at Ikebukuro. Later the evening; Y/n slept over at Souji's house and thing will get even more complicated. 

 

_**TBC...** _


End file.
